The Black Avenger
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: When L.P. goes on vacation and F.O.W.L. is up to something big. J.Gander has Darkwing teamed up with British top female agent The Black Avenger. Can they get past their diffences and solve the crime, and what else is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

The Black Avenger

Chapter 1

Its an early morning in St Canard the first day in school.

Drake is trying to wake up his sleeping nine year old daughter Gosalyn.

Which isn't working.

"For the last time Gosalyn get up and get ready for school." He said.

"I don't feel good." She caughed.

"Oh, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My stomach hurts." She said holding her stomach.

Drake walked over to her and felt her head, it wasn't hot.

"Hmm.. no fever. So you're just fine. Now I'm going to leave while you get dressed." He said as he tossed clothes next to her on the bed, and walked out for a minute before he noticed something.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself.

He walked back into her room and saw that she was back asleep.

"GET UP NOW!" He yelled at the tops of his lungs.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn cried out as she fell out of bed.

She sat up and narrowed her green eyes at her dad.

"You know you could have asked me nicely to get up." She said.

Drake chuckled at that as its the only thing he could do from strangling her.

"Just get up and get dressed."

Gosalyn grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"You know dad, you're alot more ticked off since Morgana dumped you last month."

Drake shot her a look that if looks could kill, she would be dead right there.

After much later Drake is dropping Gosalyn at school.

"What's an extra day off from school?" She asked.

Drake just took a deep breath and sighed. "Gos, go to school."

"Alright, but I,m not going to enjoy it."

"I didn't say you had to." He replied.

Gosalyn hopped out of the station wagon and closed the door. He watched as she walked over to her friends.

In the corner of his eye he sees a lady with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a pink vest with a black t shirt under it, a black skirt, boots, dragging a girl Gosalyns age, brown hair that is in a pony tale. Who is wearing a purple and black t shirt, skirt and multi colored hightops to the school. He chuckled at that.

"Glad that I,m not the only one." He mussed.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, and he remembered that J. Gander wanted a meeting with him.

"Oh I better go. Cant make him waiting." He said.

He then turned the car around and drove off.

The lady walked away from her daughter who shouted something back at her mom.

"You know mum this is some sort of child endangerment." She called out.

"I'll take my chances." The lady replied back.

The little brown haired girl kicked a stone and stuck her tongue out at her mom.

When Gosalyn walked over to her.

"Parents huh?"

"Tell me about it. I mean what harm could one bloody day do?" She said with a British accent.

"I know. My names Gosalyn."

"Zoey."

The two girls shook hands.

"Youre not from here huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"Nope, my mum and I are from London."

"Cool."

Just then the school bell went off and the two girls moaned.

"Off to jail we go." The girls sang as they marched into the school building.

Shortly after he landed the ThunderQuack at S.H.U.S.H. and hopped out.

Inside Gyzzlikof is outside door trying to hear whats going on. When Darkwing walked up to him.

"So Gyzz, do you always listen to his meetings?" Darkwing asked with a smirk.

"He's in there with the temp agent from London."

Darkwing was confused. "Temp, why does he need a temp? Are you quitting?"

"Ha, you wish. No, he didn't't't tell me why."

"What?! Gyzz I'm hurt. Why would you lie to me? You told me that he told you everything. I am shocked." Darkwing mocked him.

"Funny Duck.." Gyzz said.

Just then the door opened up and walked out with a female wearing a black body suit, with a pink mask that's braided in the back, black gloves, boots, a black bag with all of her weapons in it. The boys jaws dropped when they saw her. Gyzz knew who she was, Darkwing just thought that she was cute.

"Avenger, I'm sure that you and Darkwing will get along famously." He said.

"Oh I,m sure we will." The Avenger said.

Gyzz and Darkwing ran over to her, Gyzz pushed Darkwing out of the way to be first and so on.

"Avenger, I am such a big fan of yours. I followed all the news." Gyzz said while shaking her hand.

She smiled politely and nodded her head. "Thanks, I always love to meet my fans."

then introduced her to Darkwing.

"Ah, Darkwing. This is Avenger. We heard that you're sidekick is on vacation. With F.O.W.L. up to something. I made a call and you two will be working together."

Gyzz blew a stack when he heard that.

"What?! I have been asking you to team us up for years. And now Darkwing gets to team up with her?!" He exclaimed.

"I think that they would fit come on Gyzzlikoff, lets let them start working." said.

Gyzz just mumbled and walked away with , Darkwing stuck his tongue out at him. He's just loving this, anything that get under Gyzz skin. You can bet that hes going to do it, and it didn't't't hurt that she's very attractive to boot.

"Well Darkwing shall we go to you're hideout?" She asked.

"It will be my pleasure." He said.

The two of them walked out of the room, and into the hall way. Darkwing is just smitten by her, and can't talk right around her. Getting tongue tied.

Seconds later they arrived at the airport at S.H.U.S.H.

"I'll fly us." Darkwing said.

"That's okay Darkwing, I have my own ride." She said.

She pulled out a buzzer and out came a slick black jet that looks brand new, Darkwings jaw dropped when he saw it. It was S.H.U.S.H. new model, and he wanted it.

"That's the new jet..." He trailed on.

"Yeah, just got it a few days ago. Meet you at the tower." She said hopping in.

That got his attention and shook the thoughts out. "How did you..." He asked.

"Its just an easy one. See ya there." She said.

She tossed her bag in the back and closed the top, the engines started up and took off with a blast. Leaving Darkwing in the dust, he quickly ran to the Thunder Quack and took off as well.

Minutes later he landed the Thunder Quack next to the Black jet, hopped out.

"Wow, she sure got here fast." He said.

He then spotted her on the super computer which irked him little. He doesn't let anybody use it.

So he quickly ran over and was about to touch her, she quickly grabbed his arm and tossed him around, landing him on the ground, she then had sais pointed at him.

She then quickly saw it was Darkwing and put the sais back in her bag, and helped up the terrified Darkwing off the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Darkwing." She said helping him up.

"No problem. I always like to get tossed around in my own hideout. Next time why don't you wait for me. Before using my super computer." He said while pushing her out of the way.

"Hey! I guess you're mum never told you about sharing." She said crossing her arms.

Darkwing mimicked her.

Avenger rolled her brown eyes at that. "Very mature Darkwing."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Lets just go over what you know about the case." She said.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

He started to go over all the files he had on it, the last picture was him with a lamp shade on his head. He chuckled nervously and quickly moved the picture.

The Avenger took out her tablet and started to take notes on everything.

"So Darkwing, what's the game plan?" She asked.

"The game plan? Find out what F.O.W.L. is up to and stop them."

"Huh, and how do you plan on doing that? Have you found their hideout? Do you know what they are up to?" She asked.

"No, that's why were doing the stake out tomorrow."

"Oh so you do have a plan. And here I thought that you was just going to wing it." She said as she put her tablet back in her bag.

Darkwing was about to say something when it started to thunder outside.

"Whoa a thunderstorm." He said.

He then looked at the clock and noticed it was time to pick up Gosalyn from school.

"Avenger, why don't we.." He said.

He looked back and saw that she was gone, the jet was gone too.

"Okay, yeah. We'll finish up tomorrow. Oy, this is going to be long week. Launch Pad can't get back any sooner." He moaned.

Minutes later he arrived at the school its raining heavy outside. He hasn't seen Gosalyn yet. Which is weird she's usually the first one out. He's still complaining about working with the her as hes sitting waiting for Gosalyn.

He keeps looking at the clock. "Gosalyn, where are you?" He asked.

He parked the car, got out and ran inside the school. Everybody but the teachers are gone.

"Mr. Mallard, I think Gosalyn got a ride home from a friend." Mrs. Beakly said.

"Okay thanks." He said.

He then headed out of the school mumbling to himself.

"She is so grounded when I get home." He said under his breath.

Gosalyn knew that when ever she's getting a ride home from somebody else, that she had to tell him. That why hes not worried sick about her, like he is now.

He then ran back to his car and it didn't't start. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel and his air bags went off.

"Just great." He said.

Back at the Mallard home Gosalyn and her new friend Zoey along with Honker are playing video games. When the door opened up to show a soaking wet and ticked off Drake standing there.

"Hey pops." Gosalyn said without looking up from the game.

Drake took a deep breath and bit his bottom beak.

"Hey Gosalyn. Gee thanks for telling me that you was getting another ride home." He said.

Gosalyn gasped. "Oh, sorry about that dad. Zoeys mom showed up first and offered us a ride home. I didn't't't think you wanted me to walk in the rain."

"And my mum said that my grandpa will pick me up soon."

Drake just took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. He couldn't help but notice how good Gosalyn and Zoey are at playing Whiffle boy.

"Wow, Zoey you sure are good at playing it." He said.

"Yeah me and my mum play video games all the time." Zoey replied.

Just then a car horn went off, Drake walked to the window and saw a limo in the driveway.

"there's a limo in the driveway. What did you do Gosalyn?" Drake asked.

Gosalyn gasped. "I didn't't do anything dad. At least not that I know of." Gosalyn replied.

Zoey put down the controller. "That's probably my grandpa."

Drake was shocked when he heard that. "Really? What does you're grandpa do?" He asked.

"Uh.. he works for the government." Zoey replied.

She grabbed her backpack and headed out, they watched as she got in the limo and drove off.

"Huh, that's cool." Gosalyn said as she started to play video games, Drake just sat down on the couch.

"What a day.." He said.

"Tough day day?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh you have no idea, first I'm being teamed with this one lady named The Black Avenger."

Gosalyn dropped the controller and gasped.

"The Black Avenger! Are you for real?"

"Yes I'm for real."

She then ran up to her room and came down seconds later wearing a smaller avenger outfit.

"She's my idol! I read all of her adventures and have all of her stuff."

Drake rubbed his head and moaned. "Of course you do."

"You just gotta let me meet her."

He chuckled at that. "Ha, I don't gotta do there is NO WAY I'm going to let you meet that ignorant British snob. Oh look at me, I'm the black Avenger. I know everything." He said.

"Aw, come on dad. You always said that you wanted me to have a female role model."

"Sorry Gos. But the answer is no. End of it."

"Not if I keep talking about." Gosalyn said.

He walked away with her following him still talking about it.

Which went on for the rest of the night and into the morning.

Drake took a deep breath and turned to his daughter.

"If I introduce her to you will you stop?" He asked.

"Duh, that's the point dad."

"If I could I would. But I can't. I cant stand the woman. Now hurry up and get ready for school." He said.

"Oh man, you never let me have any fun."

"Trust me she's no fun at all." He said.

Minutes later they arrived at school and she got out of the stationwagon.

"At least give me her autograph dad."

Drake sighed and rubbed his head. "Fine."

"Fine as in you're going to get it? Or fine has you're just saying it and not going to get it."

"Fine as in go to school."

She narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Fine." She said as she slammed the door.

"Keep telling myself I love my daughter. I love my daughter." He said.

He then watched as she walked over to Zoey.

A blue van just passed him, he looked over and saw the lady from yesterday. He gasped at how beautiful she is, sunglasses on her head, driving past and winks at him. He smiles and starts to drive not paying attention and smacks into a police car.

He snaps out of it and sees the cop right at his door writing a ticket. He groans and sees the lady had drove off.

Gosalyn and Zoey saw the whole thing and looked at each other.

"Uh oh I think my dad was a thing for you're mom."

"Yeah it does doesn't."

They just moaned at that, noticed that they will get in the middle of it.

To Be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gosalyn and Zoey both sighed and rolled their eyes at the situation.

"Come on, Zoey lets go back to prison." Gosalyn said.

"Right from one grown ups messed up love life to another."

"Aint that the truth."

The two kids walked into the school hoping that nothing will happen with their parents.

Darkwing landed the Thunder Quack into S.H.U.S.H. and took a deep breath in and out.

"Great I get to deal with Ms. Perfect again. This is going to be the longest 10 days of my life."He said.

He then jumped out of the Thunder Quack looked around and saw the Black jet already sitting there. He groaned. "Of course she's already here. Why wouldn't she be? Shes little Ms. Perfect." He said to himself.

As he walked into the hallway he saw Grizzlikoff who just busted out laughing when he saw the masked mallard.

"Boy, did you really blow it with her." He laughed.

"Oh so she told you huh? Figure that the two of you would." Darkwing said.

"No, she hasn't said a word to me. But by the way she's acting, I could tell."

The Masked Mallard just rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Is she around?" He asked.

"Oh yeah she's in the training room. Been here for about 15 minutes already."

"Great. Of course she is. Always on time and always perfect." Darkwing said as hes walking away.

He shortly arrived at the training room and looked inside and J. Gander watching Avenger practasing with her boa.

"Wow he must of really taken a liking to her." He said.

He then got a smile on his face and walked inside over to her.

"Hey Avenger, and J. Gander." He said with a smile.

Avenger put her boa down and looked at him with a smile as well.

"Ah, Darkwing. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk about the mission." Gander said.

J. Gander walked out of the room and Avenger kept practice her boa.

"I hope that I didn't scare you off yesterday." Darkwing said.

Avenger rolled her brown eyes and couldn't't believe that he said that.

"Oh don't worry you didn't." She said while spinning her wooden boa.

"That's good. I didn't want to imitated you or anything. I know how scary it is to go to a new place and trying to fit in."

"Again you didn't. In fact I didn't even give you a second thought. I have more important things to worry about."

"Really? The way that you just took off yesterday I thought..."

"Nope, none at all. My personal life will always come first and crime fighting will be second."

"Good for you, for having you're priories straight. Maybe we should start over again."

"No, I think I got you all figured out by now."

The purple crime fighter chuckled at that. Shes making it really hard to get along with.

"Oh really? Then what is that?" He asked.

The Black Avenger laughed at his question and pointed her boa to him.

"Well I'm sure that I'm not the first person to tell you this. But you the most egotistical, self centered jerk that I have ever worked with."

"Ouch that hurts Not. But you know you don't make it easy to work with either. In fact I bet I can take you."

"Ha! But lets just see shall we." She said as she put down her bag of weapons.

"Lets just see shall we?" Darkwing mocked.

He cleared his throat and started to study her.

"Hmm..." He trailed on.

He then shoved her and she stayed in place. He was shocked about that, he had shoved her pretty hard.

"Uh.. Good. I was just testing you're balance."

"Of course you was Darkwing." She laughed.

"Just let me stretch first."

he's on the other side of the room doing stretching and she's just sitting there looking bored out of her mind, looking at her watch.

"Now you know I'm not going to be easy on you just because you're a woman."

"Oh you a sexist too huh? But I didn't expect you to." She replied.

Darkwing chuckled at that. "Yup a very long week." He said.

He noticed that she was looking away so he started to run toward her, she just ducked and he goes running into the wall.

"Ouch." He said in pain.

She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Oh yeah Darkwing you really showed me." She laughed.

As she was walking away he got up and took off running again. As he got closer to her, she grabbed her boa and he grabbed the other end. She quickly sprung him around in circles making him dizzy then she kicked him off causing him to crash into the wall.

He groaned in pain and then Grizzlikoff just came in laughing with a video camera.

"Classic. And I got it all on tape." Grizzlikoff laughed.

"Super, what else could happen today?" Darkwing said.

At school with Gosalyn and Zoey are playing football in the halls in between classes.

"Alright, Zoey the other side of the hall is the goal. The first one there wins."

"Got it."

Gosalyn grabbed the ball and the two started to run down the halls pushing everybody out of the way.

"No running in the halls girls." A teacher said.

They ignored him and Mrs. beaksly opened the door to her office and Gosalyn didn't see her as Zoey was just about to tackle on her. Both the girls went crashing into her, chuckled nervously at her.

"Principal Beakly?" The girls asked.

She pointed for the girls to come into her office.

"Great I'll be grounded again." Gosalyn said.

"Tell me about it. I just got ungrounded." Zoey replied.

The two girls walked into the office and closed the door.

Darkwing is just mumbling to himself as he sees Grisslikoff and Avenger watch the tape off him.

"You sure you don't want to see it Darkwing?" Avenger asked.

"No i've witnessed it first hand. I'm good."

Avenger shrugged and looked back. "If you say so. Big baby." She said.

Darkwing was about to respond to that remark when J. Gander ran into the room.

"Avenger, Darkwing we just got a video from F.O.W.L. It doesn't say much, ut something big is going down." He said.

put the tape in and Steelbeak showed up.

"Oh hello there Darkwing Duck.." Steelbeak said.

Avenger looked at the guy weird. "Who the bloody heck is that?" She asked.

"That's Steelbeak one of F.O.W.L.s agents." Darkwing said.

"Steelbeak huh? Not very creative. But I got it." She replied.

They turned back to the screen.

"Yous guys are probably wondering what we are up to. Well to bad, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait like everybody else. Which will be in 3 days 6 hours 24 minutes and ten seconds. But I will give you a little hint. Its die for." He laughed as the screen went black.

"Wow he really didn't give much. So Avenger what you think he's up to?" Darkwing asked.

He then looked around and saw that she had gone again.

"Great how am I supposed to work with her when she's never around?" He asked.

Just then a flash quack came flying toward him and he groaned at it..

'Of course Gosalyn.' He mumbled to himself.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned to J. Gander. "I'll get right on J. Gander. You can count on me unlike The Avenger." He said.

He walked away and the twosome just shrugged at each other.

Minutes later he arrived at the school and headed to the principals office. Sitting outside is the lady from before playing with her iphone. Drake smiled with a sigh.

"At least something good happen today." He said.

He walked over to the empty seat. "Are you here to see the principal?" He asked.

She let out an aggravate sigh. "Sadly yes. Only because my lovely daughter cant seem to stay out of trouble."

Drake laughed and sat down. "She sounds like my daughter. I always say if she's not in trouble then something is wrong."

"How sad is that? I mean we haven't been here in this country for less then a couple of days. And she already got sent to the bloodys principals office."

"Well you and you're husband must have you're hands full too."

"Divorce." She replied.

Drake smiled at that. "Oh."

"You would that she would learn. And be like hey I think that I just grounded for this the last time. So I think I better not do it again."

"Common sense its not so common anymore."

"Aint that the truth. I kept telling Zoey.."

"Zoey? Are you her mom?"

"Depend what she did to you?" She replied.

"Oh nothing. I'm Drake Mallard. Gosalyns dad."

She smiled and put her phone down. "Oh wow. Olivia Blunt. "

"Its scary how much they are alike." He mussed.

"Yeah really scary. Kind of wish they would just get this over with."

Drake chuckled. "Not a fan of this?"

"Brings back bad memories. Like I'm the one whose in trouble. And the day that I had. Co worker who is a jerk."

"Oh I can totally understand that. I'm dealing with one too. Shes a stuck up snob who is miss perfect."

"Sounds like we both got stuck with some losers." She laughed.

"Yeah sounds like that."

They both laughed and had an awkward pause between them and looked at the clock.

Just then the door opened and Gosalyn walked out.

"Gosalyn you can wait out here with you're dad. Mrs. Blunt I'm ready for you."

Gosalyn walked out and sat down next to her dad. Olivia stood up and saw Zoey waving to her from the room.

"Hi mum." Zoey said.

"It was nice meeting you Drake."

"You too Olivia." He said with hearts in his eyes as she walked into the office closing the door behind her.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at her dads behaviour. "I'm glad that I'm not like that." She said.

Drake and Gosalyn are sitting in the chairs in hallway waiting for there turn. Drake wasn't in a good mood. Gosalyn chuckled nervously and smiled. "So, how was you're day dad?" She asked.

He just shot her a dirty look and she just looked down and sighed.

The door opened up and Zoey along with her mother walked out.

"Mum not my gameboy. I've just made it level 12." Zoey pleaded.

"Should of thought about that before playing football inside." She answered as they walked away.

Drake looked at his daughter. "Just an innocent mistake huh?" He asked.

She chuckled nervously and grinned sheepishly.

"Mr. Mallard, I'm ready for you." Mrs Beakly said.

They walked into the office and closed the door.

Later on at the Mallard household Drake sends Gosalyn up to her room and she just storms up to her room and slams the door. "I love my daughter. I love my daughter." He said.

He then sighed and walked over to the chairs and hit the statures and away he went.

Gosalyn peeks out of the door.

"I'm just going to the bathroom dad." She said.

When she didn't hear an answer she ran to the TV and turned it on.

"What he doesn't know cant hurt him." She laughed.

She jumped up on the couch and zoned out.

Darkwing is now at the tower just thinking about everything.

"What a lousy day. She is like argh, why did I ever get stuck with her?" He asked himself.

Just then his super computer went on and Launch Pad showed up on it. he's wearing a flower lei around his neck. he's vacationing in Hawaii.

"Heya D.W."

Darkwing gasped. "L.P. its so good to see you."

"You too. How have you been?"

"Oh let me tell you. Its been a lousy couple of days. First I got teamed up with this one girl. Stuck up miss perfect and F.O.W.L. is up to something big. Dont know what though. Gosalyn got in trouble yet again. But the good thing is I met somebody new."

"Wow, what's she like?"

"Shes pretty. Her name is Olivia. She has a daughter named Zoey, she's a friend of Gosalyn."

"Wowee. I can come back early.."

"No, thats okay L.P. You enjoy you're vaction you need it."

"Alright D.W. bye."

The screen went black and Darkwing sighed.

"Hmm.. I bet Zoeys address will be in the school address book." He said.

He then typed in the name and an address popped up.

"Thank you." He printed out and took off running.

Minutes later he showed up at a gated community, he gulped as he walked over the buzzer with flowers and chocolate.

"Who is it?" An elderly mans voice asked.

That voice sounded familiar but he couldn't't figure it out.

"Uh.. this is Drake Mallard Gosalyns dad."

"Ah yes, hold on." He said.

The door opened up and Drake gasped at who was at the door it was J. Gander.

To Be Continue..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake is almost freaking out when he saw on the other side of the door. Sweat dripping from his forehead, hes knees are shaking. What if he figures him out? This cant be good.

"Ah, Mr. Mallard come on in dear boy." J. Gander said.

Drake walked inside and couldn't believe that he was inside mansion. Not even Grisslikoff has walked into it.

"I uh.. hope you don't mind me dropping by." Drake said.

"Not at all. My granddaughter Zoey has been talking non stop about you're Gosalyn."

"Yeah, Gosalyn has been the same."

stopped and looked at him for a second.

"Have we met before? You look like somebody that I work with."

"Nope, never seen you before in my life." Drake chuckled.

"Hmm.. are you sure? Cause I never forget a face."

"Positive."

J. Gander shrugged, they walked into the living room, he was pouring tea for them."Guess you're right. Have a seat Mr. what brings you to this part of the neighbourhood?"

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to Olivia about the girls." Drake said as he sat down in the other chair.

"Ah, didn't think that those was for me. So what are you're plans for my daughter?"

"No plans. Just to talk."

"Hmm.. You must know I'm very protective of her. Ever since her mom died when she was 2. Its just been the two of us. I was stupid enough to let her team up with that playboy Blunt."

Drake spat out his tea. "Blunt? As in the Derrick?"

"No his playboy son Blake. The only thing good that out of that is Zoey."

"Uh.. is Olivia here?"

"Yeah she,ll be right down. She's dealing with Zoey right now."

Upstairs Olivia and Zoey are having a conversation.

"Zoey I'm counting to three and if don't open the door."

"Just give me 5 more minutes." Zoey said in the bathroom playing her gameboy that she found again.

Olivia is trying to open the door that is locked. "Zoey, if you're playing that bloody video game..."

"No.. I just got to go." She said while playing.

"Fine, One.. Two.."

"Just one more minute."

Just then the door comes flying open as Olivia picked the lock and Zoey has the caught look.

"Ahh."

"Hand it over Zoe. And go to you're room."

Zoey grudging handed it to her and walked to her room and slammed the door.

Downstair the boys are just chitchatting when they heard Olivia mumbling to herself.

"Oh Olivia, come in the study dear. You have a visitor."

Olivia walked in and was shocked to see Drake sitting there.

"Drake? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was uh.. in the neighbourhood and I thought..."

"In the neighbourhood? Drake this is a highly secured gated area. "

"Okay Olivia I confess I wanted to uh... we just met and this is crazy but uh.."

"Are you going to break out in song or something?" She laughed.

Drake looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mussed.

"Okay, um... I was wondering if by any chance you would like to get a cup of coffee or something." He asked nervously.

That took her by surprise, as she stepped back.

"Oh Drake, I'm really honored and everything. But uh.. Zoeys grounded for a day and I'm pretty sure that Gosalyn is too. I don't think its a good idea to leave them alone."

"Oh you're probably right."

"I'll watch them." J. Gander said.

Olivia shook her head and laughed. "Oh no, The last time you watched Zoey when she was grounded. You took her out for pizza."

"Aw, come on Olivia. Every kid needs to have fun."

She sighed and turned to Drake.

"Well mate, its up to you."

Drake scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"I'm probably going to regret this. But sure why not." He said.

"Alright dad you win. Just bring them back here." She said.

"Right, I'll go tell the limo driver." He walked away.

As he walked away Olivia moaned at her father.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

Drake chuckled at that. "Same here. So, you want to go out?" He asked.

"Sure you ride?"

"Ride what?"

"A motorcycle."

"Yeah but my bike is uh.. in the shop." The only bike he rides is the ratcatcher, and there is no way he would risk that.

"No sweat. Hope you hold on tight." She said while tossing a helmet to him.

This turned him on a woman rides.

They got on her bike and took off.

Minutes later they arrived at a little cafe in the middle of nowhere.

"Told you I would get us here."

"Yeah, but where is here?" He asked as he looked around.

"Just a little cafe in the middle of nowhere." She teased.

Drake laughed as they walked inside and her cell phone went off, she looked down and groaned. It was her ex husband.

"Uh.. just find us a seat. I'll be right with you." She said.

Drake nodded his head and walked over to the nearest table, he sat down and looked at the tv which the news was talking about Avenger being in town.

He moaned and rubbed his head. "Can't I get away from her for 5 minutes?" He asked.

The waitress walked over to him. "Can I get you're order?"

"Uh yes I'll have just a black coffee."

"Cheap. Got it." She said.

The waitress walked away and Drake mocked her.

Minutes later Drake is sitting there getting annoyed with the news. That all they talked about is Avenger and how great she is and how sorry they are that she had to work with Darkwing.

Olivia walked back to the table ticked off.

"Lousy twit!"

"Uh I take it that it didn't go well."

"He hasn't seen his daughter in over 6 months. I asked him since I have to go on a business trip. That maybe he would want to oh I don't know. Watch her so I don't have to worry about her. But noo.. he said that hes busy. Now he wants her cause his mum wants to see her. Like I'm just going to fly her right back to London."

"Wow.. Anyways what did you think about the whole week of detention that the girls got?"

"You didn't get it down to a day?"

"What? You did?"

"Well yeah I just told her that none of this wouldnt have happend. If they didn't cut out recess. Which is bloody insane if you asked me."

Drake was shocked to hear that.

"What?! They cut recess?! When did that happen?!" He exclaimed.

"A few months ago. It was all over the news."

"I never know anything around here." He said.

Olivia noticed that they was talking about her on tv.

"Oh, can you turn it up please? I want to hear this." She said.

The waitress turned the volume up and Drake mumbled to himself.

"I tell you Rick. I feel alot safer now that The Avanger is here."

"Same here Amber." The news caster said.

Olivia smiled when she heard that. "Wow, you guys must be really proud that she's here."

"Oh yeah. So proud of it." Drake said with a fake grin on his face.

"What's with the attitude? You should be thanking her for coming all the way here."

Drake laughed. "Ha! Not the way I see it. I see her as a stuck up snob ms. perfect. I mean she's been here what one day and everybody is kissing her butt. While Darkwing duck has been her for years and nobody pays attention to him."

"Well maybe if he knew what he was doing. Then maybe they would give him the attention that he wants. Then again its all about his image. He'll probably throw a fit if they got his picture or name wrong in the paper."

"Ooh, are you telling me that you think The Avenger is better?"

"Absolutely! She is the guarded of the royal family. Us Brits are lucky to have her. Meanwhile from what I can tell nobody here even knows who or what Darkwing is."

Drake bit his bottom beak at that, he just chuckled and then Steal Beak is on tv.

Both of them turned to watch.

"Hello again Darkwing, I thought that I would give you another clue. This one will give a big bang." He laughed as the screen went black again.

Drake thought about it. "Big bang? What could that mean?" He asked.

He looked back and saw that Olivia was gone but had left a note for him.

"Huh?" He asked. He picked it up and started to read it.

'Drake, I am so sorry but so something came up. I called a cab for you.'

He mumbled and crombled up the paper.

'Great. What else could happen.' He thought to himself.

On the screen was The Avenger on the phone.

"And we got The Avenger on the phone."

"Hello Avenger, its a pleasure to talk to you."

"I just wanted to tell you all that Darkwing and I are on the case. And we are not resting until we figure out what hes up to. So don't worry." Avenger said.

Drake mumbled. "Great, she's giving press converses too. I would like just one minute when she's not showing up." He sighed.

His communicator went off and saw it was her.

"Speak of the devil." He said.

He got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh you have alot of nerve."

"Darkwing this is important. Meet me at the tower asap."

She turned off the communicator and Drake bit his lip and groaned.

"I can't stand her. The sooner this mission is over with the better."

Minutes later he arrived at the tower and saw Avenger using the super computer.

He chuckled and clinched his fist as he walked over to her.

"You have alot of nerve. Doing that press thing."

"I didn't have a choice. J. Gander called and said that he wanted both of us to do it. But he could get in touch with me. What was you doing anyways that you had to put you're contact off?"

"If you must know I was on a date."

"A date huh? Wow, talk about scrapping the bottom of the barrel. What sad pathetic lonely girl agreed to go out with you." She teased.

Darkwing mocked her.

"So what was so important that you had me come here?"

"Well in Steal beaks new message I saw in the background that there was volcanos."

"And you point is.."

"My point is that if we can locate the volcano. We'll know where he is."

"So you're telling me that you want us to go on a wild goose chase to find him?"

"At least its something. And I got my contacts looking too."

"Oh, what a surprise. You got contacts probably from all over the world too."

"What is you're problem?"

"My problem is you!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"You come in here little ms perfect. Take over my case and my tower, my city!"

She sighed. "Look, I'm just here to do my job."

"Yeah well this is my case! My tower my city! I am so sick of you! I bet that I can solve this case with out you in a minute."

Avenger turned and chuckled at that.

"Really? If that's what you think then Fine! We'll go our separate ways."

"Sounds like heaven to me."

She turned around and started to head to the jet when her headset went off.

"Avenger... Thanks for the trip David." She said.

Darkwing gasped and ran over to her.

"What did David say? Did he find anything?" He asked.

She just ignored him and hopped into the jet.

"Engine on." She said.

The engines started and she took off in a flash.

He groaned and ran to ThunderQuack he took off.

In the Thunder Quack hes out looking for a clue to where she had taken off too.

When his communicator went off, Launch Pad was on it.

"Hey L.P."

"Hey D.W. I thought that you should know that Stealbeak is here."

"Yes! Just keep an eye on him L.P. and I'll be right there."

"Got it D.W." Launch Pad replied.

Darkwing turned off his communicator and jumped for joy.

"Yes! Take that Avenger, you're not the only one who was contacts." He laughed.

Just then Gosalyn hopped out from the back seat.

"Kean gear! Are we going to Hawaii?" She asked.

Darkwing gasped and jumped.

"Gosalyn! What are you doing here? I thought that you was with J. Gander."

"Oh I was, he is so cool! He took us out for pizza and then lazar tag.."

"That's great Gos. But I repeat what are you doing here?"

"Oh well when the video of Steel beak showed up. He dropped me off at home, I was bored at came to the tower. Saw you and the Avenger get into that fight. Hide in the ThunderQuack and here I am."

Darwking chuckled at that. "Well just stay put in the plane and out of trouble. I still don't know what Stealbeak is up to."

They arrived at Hawaii and he hopped out of the ThunderQuack.

"Now stay put."

Gosalyn sighed. "Alright I promise." She said with her fingers crossed.

"That's my girl." He said kissing her head.

"Now I have to find L.P. and what Steal Beak is doing before she shows up."

He walked away and Gosalyn sat there for a second and jumped out of the plane.

"Yeah like I'm going to do that." She mussed.

As she's walking around she bumped into something and fell to the ground.

"Umph." She said.

She rubbed her head and looked up and Zoey sitting on the other side.

To Be Continue..


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Gosalyn and Zoey just freaked out when they saw each other.

"Ahh! Zoey, what are you doing here?"

"I,m uh.. visiting family you?" She asked.

"Yeah, same."

They then spotted the jet and ThunderQuack sitting there. They both gasped and ran over.

"Is that the ThunderQuack/black jet?" They asked at the same time.

They both just paused and looked at each other, putting two and two together.

"Whoa, is you're mom The Black Avenger?" Gosalyn asked.

"Is you're dad Darkwing duck?"

Gosalyn slapped her forehead. "Duh, and our parents.."

"Oh yeah, they will go totally bonks. When they find out." Zoey responded.

"Speaking of our clueless parents. Where's you're mom?"

Zoey shrugged. "I have no bloody idea mate. She just told me to wait here."

Gosalyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah same here. But all he said is that I should stay out of trouble."

"So did mum. And with the two of us. We can keep each other out of trouble."

"Exactly, and how often are we in Hawaii?" Gosalyn asked.

"They would want us to enjoy each other."

They both took off running and giggling.

Darkwing is out looking around trying to find a clue before Avenger did.

"Look at me I'm the Avenger everybody must kiss my feet." He mocked in a British accent.

Just then Launch Pad came running to him.

"D.W." He said out of breath.

Darkwing smiled when he saw his buddy and sidekick standing there.

"L.P.! Finally somebody that I can trust. Unlike the Avenger."

"The Avenger is here too?" A voice asked from behind the bushes.

"Now what?" Darkwing asked.

Out came The Justice Ducks and Darkwing groaned. Just what he needs more people.

"What are you doing here?" Darkwing asked.

"I called them D.W. Figured that you could use some help." Launch Pad replied.

"Really? Why? I already have one too many people.." He said as he glanced back at Morgana. They haven't seen each other since they have broken up.

"Hi Dark." She said.

Darkwing still has feelings for her and they didn't't end in a good way, he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head.

"You said The Avenger is here too?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah unfourtantly. She's probably solved the case by now."

"I'll just call her and find out." Gizmo said.

Darkwing looked at him strange. Why would he have her number?

"Yeah you go and do that." He mussed.

Then to his shock Gizmo dialed a number.

"Hey Avenger...I'm here in Hawaii.." He said.

Darkwing rolled his eyes and walked over to Morgana.

"So Morgana.."

"Oh so now you want to talk?! What happened to the lets just go our separate ways and act like nothing ever happend?" She asked angrily.

"I'm just.." Darkwing trailed on.

A noise from the bushes and out walked The Avenger.

"Well its about time that you showed up Darkwing." She said.

He chuckled angrily and mocked her. "Well I didn't't have a contact to call." He mocked.

Avenger ignored him and walked over to Morgana.

"You are right Morg. He is so immature."

"Tell me about it."

Darkwing was shocked when his ex and Avenger was talking but then Gizmo started to talk to her too.

"Avenger, hows you're dad doing?" Gizmo asked.

"Hey love, hes still hanging in there." She added.

Darkwing jaw dropped when he saw this little chit chat going on.

"Whoa, whoa! What is going on here?" He asked.

The threesome looked at him confused.

"We're friends Darkwing." Avenger said.

"Well the two of us used to date and still good friends." Gizmo added.

Morgana gleared at Darkwing angrily.

"See this is what grown ups do Dark. Once they break up they still can be friendly."

"What ever. Little Ms Perfect is just too perfect."

The Avenger ignored that remark and turned to Gizmo duck.

"Say love, how about the two of us team up."

"That sounds like a good plan." Gizmo said.

Darkwing couldn't believe this its like she's a different person when she's with him.

"What ever, Morg you're with me. Launch Pad you and Stegmutt go that way. Call if you see anything."

"Got it D.W. Come on Stegmutt." Launch Pad said.

"Oh boy.." Stegmutt jumped up and down.

They split up.

Gosalyn and Zoey are in the ocean playing around when they spotted something in the ocean.

"What is that?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. But I,m going to find out." Gosalyn said.

The two of them dived in and swam to the bottom of the ocean. There eyes widen when they saw a bomb in there. They looked at it and it was timed to go off in less then 30 minutes! They quickly swam to the top and gasped.

"They're planning to drown everybody!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Something tells me Zoey that its only part of the plan. There is got to be more then one bomb."

"We have to find our parents and tell them."

"But where could they be Zoey? Hawaii is a big island.. But we got to try and find them. Come on." Gosalyn said.

They both took off running again looking for their parents.

Darkwing and Morgana are on the hunt and hes still complaining about The Avenger.

"Oh Gizmo duck. I am such a nice person.." He mocked.

Morgana saw right through him.

"Oh Dark, you like her don't her."

"What? No, how could I? She's the most stuck up brat that I ever met. She's just so perfect its sicking."

"No she's not perfect."

"Of course you say that. You're sticking up for her. Of course the two of you friends. You're the same way toward men. Just stay out of my way." Darkwing said.

Morgana just walked away from him, and holding her tongue.

He sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head. He then looked up and saw the Avenger looking ticked off at him.

"What now? Shouldn't you be with Gizmo duck?" He asked.

"I just figured out why you are such a jerk."

"Oh really? Please tell me you're opinion. I am dying to hear it."

"You're still hooked on you're ex. And haven't let go yet. You just really need to let her go and move on."

He laughed. "Oh its that easy huh? Just move on huh?" He asked.

"Yes its that easy. I mean don't get me wrong she's a friend of mine. But falling in love with her was you're first mistake. You couldn't have thought that it was actually going to work out. From what she told me the two of you was fighting all the time. It wasn't a healthy relationship."

"But doesn't the heart want what it wants?"

"That's a stupid saying. A good relationship isn't like that and somebody had to put a stop to it."

"Well it does. Is that what you told Gizmo duck just to get over it when you broke his heart?" He asked.

She then had a flash back to when Gizmo dumped her, she shook the thoughts out of her head and pounced him in the gut and left him in pain.

"Ouch." He cried out.

Gosalyn and Zoey are running trying to find their parents when Zoey runs into one of the eggman. Gosalyn quickly pulls her into the bushes.

"Who the deuce is that?" She asked.

"That's the eggman. They work for F.O.W.L. and Steal beak." Gosalyn said.

"Oh, we got them back at home. But they are called The Clan and work for Dr. Evil."

"Kean gear! Well if they're around here then Steal beak is around. Lets go find Steal beak so we can tell our parents."

"As usual its up to us."

"Aint that the truth."

The two of them then followed the eggman.

Darkwing comes walking out and everybody is just glearing at him.

"What did I do now?" He asked.

Gizmo duck rolled up to him. "That was uncalled for. I think that you should apologize to Avenger and Morgana."

"For what?! I was the one who was being insulted. The truth hurts." Darkwing said.

"Just do it." Gizmo along the others said as they pushed him into the direction of Avenger.

Darkwing sighed and looked around for her.

"Avenger.. where is that snob?" He asked.

Just then something came flying at him from trees and lands on him.

It was the Avenger she covered up his beak.

"Shh, you need to be more quite. Don't let them know you're coming."

"Oh gee more advice from Ms. Perfect. Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry. There I said it."

"Wow that sure sounded sincere. Rule number 3 don't say anything you don't mean."

"You have rules?"

"Everybody should have rules to live by." She said as she looked through her binocular and then when Darkwing looked at her she was gone.

"What?" He asked.

He spotted the binocular and saw the girls following the Eggman.

He groaned and rubbed his head. 'Just what I need. And why is Zoey here?' He thought to himself.

He then took off running.

Gosalyn and Zoey are right behind them taking notes off everything.

When Stealbeak spots them. "Well well what do we have here?" He asked.

To Be Continue..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gosalyn and Zoey both paused and looked at him.

"Well.. well.. well. What do we have here?" He asked.

The girls chuckled nervously and then Gosalyn came up with an idea.

"Uh.. we're selling girl scout cookies."

"Really? Then where is you're uniform?"

"Uh we're the new age girl scouts. As we don't believe in uniforms." Zoey added.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, but it looks like you're busy doing what ever you're doing. So we'll just get going."

"Bye."

The girls took off running the other way and Steal beak took off after them.

"Hey, come back here!" He exclaimed.

Darkwing is out looking for Gosalyn. This is just what he needs right now. Everybody is on his case about the whole Avenger thing and now his daughter is in trouble.

"She is so grounded when I find her. And how did Zoey get here?"

He then wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into something.

He jumped back and pulled out his gas gun.

"Suck gas evil doer." He said.

He then looked up and saw it was the Avenger with her sword out ready to fight.

They both paused and sighed.

"Oh its you." He said.

"Good to see you too Dark, But I really don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Same here. So why don't you go you're way and I'll go mine."

"Good for me mate."

They gleared at each other and split up.

Gosalyn and Zoey are still being chased by the eggman when finally Steal beak captures them.

"Hey, I know yous. You're Darkwings little fan girl. Which must means hes here."

"Thats right and you are so toast when he finds out what you're up to." Gosalyn said kicking and screaming.

"Oh please I can handle him. I've never seen you before." He said looking at Zoey.

"I,m you're worst nightmare mate! When the Avenger..."

Steal beak gasped. "The Black Avenger? You mean that hot babe is here too? My day just had gotten better." He said while shining his beak.

"Like she will even give you the time or day! You're just gum on the bottom of her shoe!" Zoey screamed.

"Not the way that I see it. And you two girls are going to help me." He said while looking at the girls.

"There goes my allowance." Gosalyn whispered.

Zoey nodded her hesd.

Gizmo and Avenger are together.

"You know A you should give him a chance." He said.

She looked at him like hes crazy. "You cant be serious. And I don't have time to talk about this."

She walked away from him and Gizmo shrugged to Morgana. She then headed over to Darwking.

"Dark.."

"Not now Morgana. I don't want to hear it. I tried to apologize and she shut me down. As soon as the mission is over with the better." He said storming off.

"Oh Dark you always liked a project. Just admit it and you.."

"Will you just leave mr alone! And drop it! I really don't need any love advice from you." He said.

"Fine be lonely for the rest of you're life." Morgana said as she stromed off.

Darkwing took a deep breath and he noticed Launch Pad standing next to him.

"Not you too Launch Pad."

"Not me what D.W."

Darkwing chuckled. "Its good to have you back L.P. Now come on and lets get dangerous." He said.

They walked off together.

The others just shook their heads at them. If Avenger and Darkwing could get over their egos they will work great together.

"So L.P. are you ready to get back into action. I've had enough of the miss perfect."

"She dosen't seem that bad D.W."

"Thats because you haven't worked with her. Do you know what its like to work with somebody who always has to be right. Has to be in the spot light. Its like I cant do anything right.."

"Actually D.W..."

"What am I talking about. Of course you don't." Darkwing just walked away and Launch Pad nodded his head.

"Gee I have no idea what you're talking about D.W. Sounds like you sometimes." Launch Pad said as he ran to catch up.

Steal beak has the girls tied up and is walking around them.

"Knowing Darkwing he cant stand working with a female. So this is going to be so easy." Steal beak laughed.

"If only they would work together." Zoey whispered.

"I know. But he is so stubborn half the time." Gosalyn whisperd back.

"Her too."

"Will be a miracle if they would get along."

They glanced at out the scene and hoping for a miracle.

Darkwing is holding his huge magnify glass for clues when he bumped into her again.

"What are you following me?" He asked.

"Dont be insane. I guess we,re just on the same path."

"Must be my lucky day." Darkwing said sarcastic,

Just then the eggman started to corner them.

Darkwing grabbed his gas gun again, while she grabbed her bo.

The two of them started to fight together and was really kicking some tail together. She then did a move that Darkwing knew from his training with Goose Lee.

"Where did you..."

"Goose Lee taught me everything I know."

"Same here."

She paused and looked at him and then quickly snapped out of it.

"Really? Its a shame what happened to him."

"I know.. Hey do you still remember that move..." Darkwing said.

"You mean the spin kick?" She finished his the sentence.

"Yeah that one. One the count of three." Darkwing said.

"One.. Two.. Three.." They then jumped into the air and grabbed her bo and did a spin kick kicking the eggman out.

They then landed on the ground, gave each other a high five but then more eggman showed up. And they couldn't handle all of them. As they tried to catch their breath the others showed up.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Darkwing said.

Morgana was using her magic and Launch Pad was fighting with Darkwing, Stegmutt was putting out the eggman and Gizmo was shooting at them.

"Steal beak must be near by." Darkwing said as hes dodging fist.

Launch Pad paused and looked over. "Uh.. I think Avenger is taking care of it."

Darkwing looked over and saw her running on the top of their heads, his jaw dropped.

Avenger is now climbing up to the top of the hill, does a one hand stand over a cliff where the eggman are, she then slides under one and gets up and pouched one in the face and finally reached the top and turns around and sees the others out of breath trying tocatch up with her.

"Wow, thats some girl." Launch Pad said amazed.

"I know." Both Darkwing and Gizmo duck said at the same time.

They looked at each other confused and looked away.

Clapping came out from the cave when Steal beak walked out.

"Bravo Avenger. You sure impressive. But you're working with the wrong team. Obviously the wrong person." Steal beak said checking her out.

"And you must be the jerk that I had to travel across the world to stop." She said while ignoring his advances.

"Jerk? I'm hurt. The two of us could be a real unstoppable team. More then you and Darkwing. To me it seems like you do all the work.."

"Ha! You want her? You can have her." Darkwing said pointing to her.

"Aw and we was getting along so well too Darkwing."

"So you twos aren't.." He asked.

They looked at each other and quickly stepped away.

"No he wishes. He's more like an annoying gnat that wouldn't go away." She said while flicking at him.

"Oh and you're no prize either hon."

"Enough with that what are you up too Steal beak?" Avenger asked.

"Oh you're just going to give up when I tell you." He said while making eyes at her.

Her stomach was turning what a sleaze bag.

"Why would we do that?" Darkwing asked.

Steal beak smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Boys, go get our guests. I have something that the two of you would want."

The eggman then bought the girls out tied up to a bomb.

They gasped.

"Gosalyn!"

"Zoey!"

"That,s right and the bomb is going to go off in about 10 minutes." He laughed.

"Darkwing theres another bomb in the ocean!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Thats right kids. And you guys have to decide either save the island or the girls what will it be?" Steal beak asked.

"I'll handle the one in the ocean." Neptuna said.

She ran to the cliff and jumped into the ocean.

They then turned back at Steal beak and Avenger paused and sighed.

"Alright Steal beak you win." She said while putting her bag down.

Darkwing was shocked that she was just giving up.

"What?! You can't possible just give up." He said.

She then elbowed him in the side and gleared at him.

"Ouch. Why did you.."

He then knew what she was doing and quickly agreed too.

"Oh yeah she's right. Just let us take the girls place and let them go," Darkwing said.

Stealbeak grinned and couldn't believe his luck,

"Now thats what I'm talking about. Boys let the brats go, there on my nerves anyways."

The eggman untied the girls and dropped them off, the girls ran to their parents with tears in their eyes.

"No... You can,t." Gosalyn said.

Drake hugged his daughter and smiled at her. "Everything is going to be okay Gos."

"But I don't understand.." Zoey cried.

"What's rule number 10?"

"Always expect the unexpected but I don't..."

"Just trust it love."

"Launch Pad I want you to take the girls out of here before it goes off."

"Are you sure D.W. I mean.."

"Just do it."

They turned back to Steal beak and took a deep breath.

"We,re ready." They said.

"About time." Steal beak said.

The eggman then tied them up and made them walk away from the others.

Launch Pad then turned to the girls and grabbed their hands.

"Come on we have to get out you two out of here." He said as they took off running.

"But L.P. we can,t just leave them here."

"We're not girls. As soon as we get you two safe, were coming back. No man left behind." Launch Pad said.

They then raced to the ThunderQuack and right when they was going to get in four loud gun shots came from the distance along with an explosion and out came flying't the Avengers weapon bag and Darkwings gas gun came landing next to the gang. Zoey and Gosalyn gasped and ran to it.

"Nooo!" They cried.

Launch Pad whipped the tears from his face and sat down next to them, and hugged them.

"Come on girls lets get you home." He said.

They hopped in the ThunderQuack and flew off.

It was a quite ride home Gosalyn and Zoey just looked at the distance.

They arrived back at home where everybody just broke down in tears.

"This cant be happening." Gosalyn cried.

Launch Pad was about to say something when the doors opened up to show everybodt walking in all banged up.

"Gee, thanks for beliving us guys." He said.

The girls gasped and dropped the stuff and ran to them.

"Mum!"

"Dad!" They exclaimed.

The girls knocked them down with happy tears.

"But how.."

"Oh it was easy." Darkwing said.

Avenger rolled her eyes at that. "Rule number 10 expect the unexpected. Heres what happend.."

Flash back to earlier..

The two of them are tied up together and Darkwing is complaining.

"Oh great idea Avenger. Now what.."

Shes wrigging around which is getting on his nerves.

"I did so the girls can out of here in time Mallard."

Darkwing paused when she called him that. "What did you.."

"Thats you name isn't it? And move you're hands.."

"You move you're hands. I,m all tied up."

"What is you're problem anyways?" She asked.

"You remind me of somebody that I used to know. And its a long story."

"Oh, you don't have to tell me you're life story. Please." She said as she's moving around.

"You see back when.." Darkwing trailed on.

"Okay here we go." She moaned.

He goes on to tell her his life story and minutes later they was untied.

"Uh.." He said.

She tossed a knife at him.

"Rule number 9. Always carry a knife." She said while looking at the bomb.

"How many rules do you have?" He asked.

"Alot." She said.

He then grabbed the bomb from her.

"Let me deal with this."

"Uh.. do you know how to disarm a bomb?" She asked.

"Ha! You just got the blue wire." He said cutting it.

She smacked her forhead. "No you just sped up the time."

"Oops."

He then tossed it back at her. "Fine you win ms perfect."

She then tossed it back at him with anger.

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"Why? Thats whats you are."

"No I'm not! If I was then I would know what to tell my daughter when she sees her dad in tablod magazines with a new flame of his of the week. And why he never sees her! Oh the pressure im in at work. I cant make one bloody mistake or thats all everybody was talking about."

"Oh you mean daddy.."

"My father had nothing to do my success. Infact nobody would take me seriously for years."

Just then the eggman started to shoot at them and they dodged all the bullets.

The bomb was going to go off any second and Steal beak ran ib.

"Hey, stip fighting and just give me the bomb."

Darkwing and Avenger just smiled handed it over to him.

"As you wish."

Steal beak looked down and quickly tossed it out.

"Get it awat from me!" He exclaimed.

As he threw it out Gizmo Duck caught it, gasped.

"Ahh." He exclaimed.

Neptuna then swam to the top with the other bo b.

"Got it. But its going to get off soon." She said.

Gizmo duck then reached down and grabbed it.

"What should I do?" He asked.

Morgana appread next to him. "I know a place that it will be safe."

She then said a spell and a window from another dimensiion appread.

"Right, everybody duck and cover."

Gizmo Duck then flew into the other world and everybody is just watching this go on.

Steal beak is trying to get away but Steggmutt watched him and grabbed him and started to toss him around Destoying his beautufl steal beak of his,

Minutes later Gizmo Duck came flying back down, Avenger spotted another bomb next to Darkwing and quickly ran over to him and pushed him out of the way. The bomb goes off and their equimpent goes flying out of the cave.

He looks at her shocked and kisses her on the beak, which totally takes her by surpise and stood up.

"Everybody okay?" She asked.

Everybody checked themselves out and nodded their heada.

"Good lets go home." She said.

She just acts like nothing happened,

End of the flash back

Gosalyn and Zoey are just totally grossed out by that.

"Ewww gross a roma! You two kissed?" She aske.d

"Gross." Zoey said gagging,

"No more like he kissed me. I had no say in the matter."

"But I didnt hear you complaine about it." He teased.

Avenger ignored that remark and turned to Launch Pad, gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

"Whoa, what was that for?" He asked blushing.

"For taking care of my daughter Zoey. To me that is what a true hero does, and I will always be greatful." She said.

"All I did was take them home. You guys did all the hard work."

"Don't put it down love. Sometimes its just a little thing like that. That makes a true hero. Heck you knows I might be working with you in the next mission instead of Darkwing."

"You mean it?!" He asked.

"You never know. I'll be sure to put in a good word about you to my father. So you should be expecting in the mail soon."

He grinned and hugged her big and tight.

"Thank you," He said.

"Dont mention it Launch Pad." She said out of breath.

He put her down and they turned to others.

"Well Zoey I think that we should be heading back." She said.

They arrived at the tower and are saying goodbyes.

"Aww do you guys really have to go?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah we could sure use you on the team." Darkwing said.

"Aww love I would love to. But I got my own team to deal with."

"Team?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah, didnt Gizmo tell you? We're the Justice Ducks International. JDI for short." She said.

"Oh wow. Um.. can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah sure Darkwing." She saipd.

The two of them walked away and then the super computer went off and a hunky green guy named The Shifter showed up.

"Finally! Is the Avenger here?" He asked in a brazilen accent.

"Yeah just a second." Launch Pad said.

Gosalyn gasped when she saw him, it was another one of her heros.

"Kean gear!" She exclaimed.

Just then Zoey ran up and smiled and waved to him.

"Shifter! Youre not going to believe what just happend tonight!" She exclaimed.

Darkwing and Avenger are talkinh to each othet.

"Are you sure I cant talk you into staying."

"Dark, London is my home. Besides you're still not over Morgana."

"What are you talking about? I kissed you."

"If it was really over you would tell her what she needs to hear. So the two of you can move on."

"Whats that?"

"Be honest with her Dark."

"But she wouldn't..."

"Then rules number 12. Sometimes a little lie is good for the soul. So be the man I know you are and do it."

"You really need to write these down."

Launch Pad then ran up to them.

"You got a call Avenger." He said.

"Okay thanks. Just do it Dark." She said pushing him over to her while she walked over to the super computer.

Darkwing walked over to Morgana.

"Morg, I uh.."

"I know you're sorry for the way you acted and I forgive you. We was both wrong. And for the record I,m happy about you and Olivia."

Darkwing looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you,ll see. You always like a project." She mussed.

He shrugged and walked back to the super computer.

Where Morgana and Neptuna are practily melting over this guy. Gizmo isnt too thrilled to see him thougj.

"Whose that guy?" Darkwing asked.

"Shifter, hes the real reason why we broke up."

"Oh knock it off Gizmo. It was a long time ago,"

"You left me for him. And the two of you are working together now."

She ignored him and turned back to The Shifter. "So what.."

"Why don't the two of you just get married." Gizmo said.

"I said drop it." She replied back.

Darkwing just laughed, she's not so perfect anyways.

"Dr. Evil is up to something." Shifter said.

"Right, I,m on my way." She turned it off, walked past Gizmo duck giving him the dirtiest look.

They're standing by the jet saying goodbye to everybody.

"Alright Zoe in the jet, we have a long talk ahead of us."

"Aw come on mum. I'm already going to be the odd man out of the school, What ele can you do?"

"Oh you'll see. In."

Zoey mumbled to herself as she got in and turned to the others.

"Well Dark its been a real blast."

"Cute, I really wish that you didnt have to go."

"Love we'll always have Hawaii. And if you're ever in London drop by and say hello."

"Will do."

They hugged and she hopped into the jet.

"Engines on."

The lid went down and the engines started and they took off.

They all said bye and watched them fly off, Drake then turned to his daughter.

"Gos I think its time the two of us had a little talk."

"Aww dad. It was just you and Avengers life at stack. You do it all the time.."

They walked away, Launch Pad was about to walk away too when the computer turned on. J. Gander showed up.

"Ah, Launch Pad just the guy I was looking for." He said.

Back at the Mallard home Launch Pad comes running in all excided.

"D.W. Youre not going to guess what just happend."

"What?" Drake asked.

"J. Gander just made me an offical agent of S.H.U.S.H." He exclaimed.

The End


End file.
